Remembering To Forgive
by PaigeTurner395
Summary: What if in the book Fade Out event's played out a little differently. What if Claire caught Kim putting the cameras in their rooms but when she tried to tell the glass house members no one believed her..not even Shane. Heartbroken she flees Morganville..
1. Fate?

My very first FanFic so I'd love for feedback. Thankyou and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Or Share In Any Right To Rachel Caine's 'The Morganville Vampire Series'.

Chapter 1: Fate?

What if in the book 'Fade Out' s event's played out a little differently. What if Claire caught Kim putting the cameras in their room's but when she tried to tell the glass house members no one believed her..not even Shane. She flee's Morganville in hope to find a new life but when she return is she the same old Claire we've all come to love, and more importantly is she willing to forgive?

As the autumn leaves seemed to dance freely in the sky's Claire couldnt help but smile. Everything was great, and in Morganville thats not very common. Today was a good day, and Claire refused to let anything get in the way of that.

Entering the Glass House seemed..different.

Claire couldnt help but chatter her teeth as she realized at how cold it felt..and thats when realization hit her. Something was definitely wrong. Darting up the stairs she knew Michael had left early on 'Vampire Buisness' and Eve was serving caffeine to hyperactive college students at the cafe on campus- but that only left one person-Shane.

"Shane-" Claire screamed but stopped absentmindedly as she heard a muffled rucuss from her room.

Looking for anything to defend herself with she threw the contents of her bookbag unto the floor quickly grabbing a stake and bursting into her room in record time.

In her room was the girl Eve had introduced to her at Common Ground not too long ago. Kim. Kim was standing on Claires bed putting... a... a camera the vent right above.

"And what do you think youre doing" Claire said coldly.

At the sound of Claires voice the girl standing in front of her quickly jumped as her palm came quickly over her mouth. Her face was completely priceless. Her hand came from her mouth and her lips were forming the shape of a perfect 'o' making claire silently chuckle.

But that was besides the point why was she in here in the first-

"Oh Claire. How nice to see you again" She said as she slowly climbed off of Claires bed. " You see I asked Eve if it would be ok if i used the bathroom i must have gotten a little-"

"Lost?" Claire finished. "On my bed? In the vent?"

Hearing the door slam downstairs she started to speak again but Claire was already halfway down the stairs.

"Eve" Claire called.

"Im in here Claire Bear" Eve hollered.

Claire walked into the living room meeting Michael sitting in his lounge chair looking more angelic everyday and Eve sitting next to him looking as if she was lost in his eyes.

Sprawled out over the couch was Shane, or more importantly her boyfriend. Butterflies soared in her stomache just thinking about how much he really meant to her.. Wait snap out of it, Kim remember.

"Eve, Kim was installing cameras in my room." Claire said breathlessly.

Claire knew Eve was hurt by the way her face went blank.

"Eve no, honestly i wasnt i was in the bathroom, like i asked. " Kim retorted.

"You lieing Bi-" Claire started to yell but was quickly interupted.

"Hey! Guys cool it". Eve screamed "Kim is this true?"

"No Eve. Not at all, i wasnt going to say anything but when i was walking out of the bathroom i heard laugh's so i recognized it was Claire and i assumed you would be in there also, so i went in to join you guys. But when i opened her door i saw her with..Myrnin."

Gasps Escaped everyones mouth including Claires. Eve gave them both a tormented look as if she was choosing who to believe, and then after a while she got through 'deliberating' she spoke.

"Claire.." Hearing this Claire was relieved Eve believed her. Eve was her best friend and didnt know what she'd do if-

"-I know youre not the biggest fan of Kim because of her and Shane's history, but why are you lieing on Kim for no apparent reason, you dont even know her!" Eve was screaming now which made Claire flinch a little because she'd always seen Eve in action, yes. But toward her? No. Eve closed her eyes for a brief moment looking soothed as she looked at Claire again. "And honestly you have no right to be jealous when youre evidently fooling around with your crazy boss. Stop being such a..." Eve stopped there. But Claire knew what she wanted to say. Everyone did.

"A Child?" Claire finished. "A Child Eve?" Claire was furious.

As tears started to well in Claires eyes she spoke soflty.

"Shane you believe me right?" Claire questioned hopeful.

"Claire-" Shane barked in what sounded like diguist. She met his eyes to see what he felt but she sooned regret it.

"Oh my god Shane you dont believe me" Claire cried.

"How am i supposedto believe something as absurd as that Claire. I know im not all that smart but i dont need a college degree to see youre just some whore, Better yet a fang banger" Shane replied hoarsely. But hurt was evident in his eyes.

"Shane-" "Shane im telling the truth honestly i love you please believe-"

"Save it, i dont want to hear it anymore Claire. Its Over" He barked.

Michael spoke for the first time.

"I believe you Claire." Michael spoke decisively.

Her heart jumped and she was angry but Michaels belief in her spread happiness throughought her body.

"Well i dont" Shane hissed. "And Claire.." He turned to Claire and she thought she saw love fill his eyes, but then it turned to something dark, something bad. Something she'd though she would never see in his eyes for her.. it was hate.. "Youre a liar and I never loved you".

Shanes words felt like a thousand daggers racing through her heart. She had to get out of their she had to leave this god forsaken town.. for good. So without another word she ran to her room packed a bag ignoring knocks from Michael. And just as his vampire strength kicked the door down she opened a portal..and was gone.


	2. Glass House's

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any RIghts To 'The Morganville Vampires Series'

Chapter 2: Glass House's

The portal opened to her suprise in Amelies office and standing right next to her was the Ice Queen herself.

"Claire-"

"..Amelie- .. I Cant.. Shane..Eve..Kim!-" Claire drastically sobbed. " I.. just need to go. Pleaseee"

"Oh Claire-" Amelie chuckled as she pulled Claire in for an awkward hug. "You may go. But you signed that contract, legally binding you to me.. and Morganville.." She thought hard of what to say next. "Very Well.. You have a total of 1095 days.."

Anbody would have rejoiced after hearing this but Claire quickly transferred it to 3 years.

"-and then you will return to Morganville, and you will never leave again. But if you choose to stay little Claire and finish to repair the borders while living in the Glass House... You may go when Morganville is safe again and you dont have to ever come back."

Claire had a choice to make.. it was now.. or never. Suddenly she heard a snap as someone (Michael) was trying to open a portal.

"Think fast little Claire for time is-"

"Ok" She yelled. " Ok, just get me far away from here! AWAY FROM MORGANVILLE"

Flashback End*

3 Years Later

As Claire drove past the familar border she cringed suddenly disguisted with Morganville. Since leaving 3 years ago Claire was quite satisfied with her accomplishments. She finished college her second year graduating with honors at UCLA. And just recently came to an end of living the life of a top model on a 2 year contract with Covergirl Cosmetics. Suprised?. You see Claire still wanted to pursue a future in the science of medicine. But as she walked past the thin line that seperated Morganville from the world she realized she could be..so much more. Her passion for medicine and science was obviously still would always be there. So for her last year she enjoyed herself, for once in her-

"Ringggggg- Ringgggggg-" Her phone sounded interupting her train of thought.

The screen read Amelie and Claire couldnt help but smile, because even though Amelie was the reason she was back, Claire and Amelie over the time actually became quite close.

"Hello?" Claire Said.

"Hello Claire, I understand youre in route by now, correct?"

Passing by the buildings and houses of Morganville they looked exactly the same.. Claire shouldve been happy to see this but she was actually quite disappointed at how nothings changed..nothings..progressed. Then she caught glimpse of a man who stood fairly tall and quite familar and a woman both walking hand in hand walking toward ... oh.. memories hit her suddenly as she came to a hault in front of the building.. Common Grounds.

"Claire!" Amelie screeched.

"Oh. Im Sorry i tuned out for a second. Uh, yeah actually I'm pulling into common grounds now."

"Excellent-Oh no no no, we have no time you must report to the Day house. Immedietaly."

And with that Claire was disconnected.

'Ouch' she thought. But Claire couldnt shake the feeling of hearing excitement in Amelies voice..

Soon she was knocking on the door of the day house being kindly greeted and led to what she liked to call 'Ameilies Oval Office'. Giggling at the thought she was soon interupted by a voice she'd never forget.. Myrnin.

"It couldnt be.. Little Claire?" He spoke with obvious happiness in his voice.

And before Claire knew it she was being held above the floor in a hug tight enough to wake a corpse.

"Myrnin please put Claire down before she begins to find it quite hard to breathe" .. Too late.

Claires P.O.V

As my feet felt the floor again i put my hands on my knees looking onto an unfamilar rug attempting to catch my breath.

"Litt- well youre no longer little are you. Claire i have missed you inevitably" Aww i thought. i missed Myrnin too in a normal crazy vampire boss kind of way...

"Thanks Myrnin. I've missed you too"

"Oh-.. Oh.. AMELIE!" he screamed like a five year old. "Claire.. Claire is the suprise guest for tonight!" Suprise guest?..

" Suprise Guest?" I asked.

"Tonight Claire. Is the grand re-opening of City Hall where you and selected guest of Morganville will take part in a celebration."

This can be a very long night. Or a very short night. Either way.. it would be one hell of a night.

Shanes P.O.V

As i woke up i cleared my eyes as i stared groggy at the other side of my bed. Empty. Well that was odd. Walking downstairs i soon found Kim seated drinking orange juice seated on the couch. Kim was my girlfriend on and off for about 2 years now. I wasnt in love with her, hell i didnt even like her all that much. But she was there when i needed someone by my side and she didnt require much the the doorbell sounded. I know this was not at all right but its been hard on me after Claire left, she lied and cheated and thats just unforgiveable. Im not really sure how me and Kim happened really.. we just did. And im happy.. i think.

"Hey" Kim called pulling me out of thought.

"Hey. Who was at the door?" i questioned taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I dont know" she said dimly. "They left this" She said extending a hand revealing a creme colored envelope reading 'To The Members Of The Glass House'.

"Yo. Michael. Eve.!"

Eves P.O.V

"-so dinner tonight then?"i said trying to sound flirtatious as possile.

"Ok. Love you too."

"K. Bye"

_[Ends Phonecall]_

"Yayyyyyyy-" i screamed.

As Michael came unto the room telling me Shane wanted us.

"Ok, be down in a minute" i responded flatly.

Michael. I had broken up with Michael a little while after Claire left because 1. He would always go on about 'Claire was right' 'We made a mistake' and i personally just got kinda fed up and 2. Dylan. Dylan was a God! We've been dating on and off for about 2 years and i was inevitably in love. As i waslked down the stairs i saw everyone sitting at the table.. which was.. odd.

Michael's P.O.V

"Hey guys. Wassup?' Eve asked.

Eve and i had broken up about a month after Claire left. Claire.. O My God.. Michael stop thinking about her.. Just stop, it will only upset you. Well after Clai-.. she left i felt terrible. Because i knew Claire, and i knew she wasnt a liar or a cheater. I rememer when she first came to the Glass house, she had a black eye and you could tell she was crying. But that wasnt why i let her stay.. i let her stay because i looked into her eyes and i saw fear, confusion, isolation...innocence. And i knew i couldnt put her back out into the streets of Morganville because i never wanted to see those things in her eyes again. But i did. I did on the day she left, the day i realized i was in fact.. possibly.. in-

"Hey Man. You hear me?" Shane said.

"Oh no sorry. What?" I noticed they opened the envelope and handed me a small smooth paper which read.

_To All Glass House Memers_

_To Michael, Shane, Kim aand Eve._

_You Are Cordially Invited To The Grand Opening Of The Newly Constructed City Hall. Please Be In Attendance Where We Will Also Be Visited y A Very Special Guest._

_Sincerly, Your Founder_

_Amelie_

_Time: 6:00-10:00_

_Attire: Formal_

"So are we going?" Kim asked eagerly.

Kim had moved in after Clai-... She left which soon led to her and Shanes relashonship, i didnt care. Because i honestly thought they deserved each other.

"Do you think it would be very wise to turn down Amelie?" I said harshly.


	3. Truth Hurts!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Have Nor Share Any Righs To 'The Morganville Vampires Series'

Chapter 3: Truth Hurts!

Claires P.O.V

Amelie and Myrnin discussed the nights plans a while longer but i was still stuck on the celebration. A celebration of Morganville citizens.. All citizens...including the glass house..

Soon Amelie and Myrnin had left leaving me to prepare for the 'celeration'. As i walked to my car to retrieve my luggage intent on finding something sensible to wear i opened the door only to be suprised to what was sitting there. On the passengers seat there sat a bag with my name on it noticably written in Amelies handwriting. Then i pulled out the most stunning dress i had ever laid eyes on it was simple but it was still breath taking. As excitement overtook me i ran back into the day house prepared for anything tonight had to offer.

A little after 6:30 i was finally prepared. Grabbing a leather jacket and a stylish scarf i put on a pair of black stilletos got in my red covertible and was ready to face Morganville, once in for all.

Narrator P.O.V

As Claire noticed the she was the guest of honor.. and late!. She stomped her foot hard as she could on the pedal of her red convertile and by 6:45 parked in founders square.

"Name Please" A dark haired man said as he fidgeted with a binder.

"Claire..Claire Danvers" And when she said this he looked at her and literally dropped his jaw. Forcing a giggle out of Claire.

"Wow" he said lightly and then realized what she said her name was."Oh yes. Yes, Ms. Danvers right this way and may i say you look lovely"

"Thankyou"

Claires P.O.V

A Gaurd led me up the stairs and through double doors where i saw Amelie dressed in a white long extravagent dress and a diamond pendent holding her light hair back.

"Ahh, Claire" she said relieved. "Now we may start you as the guest of honor will cut the ribbon when your hear me annouce you on stage, but only then. She said leading me to the top of a long staircase in a chair with about 5 other seating Oliver, Myrnin, Mayor Morell, Richard Morell and Amelie. No one really noticed her because she was sitting in the far corner. The lights dimmed as Mayor. Morrell approached a podium to give a speech which she honestly didnt pay much attention to. But as she heard the applause for Amelie to apporach the she nervousy took off her coat and scarf and prepared to be introduced. She ran her fingers though her long brown hair and bit on her bottom lip as she grew nervous with anticipation.

"-and we plan to make Morganville a safe place for humans as well as Vampires with the help of an old friend, but you may now know her as a thriving model for covergirl, and our very own.. Claire Danvers"

Shanes P.O.V

"Claire Danvers-" as Shane looked up to see the recent love of his life he couldnt help but stare. He realized she would be 20 now but.. she looked so... different. Her hills made her look much taller but still shorter than me, and she had filled out much more than 17 year old Claire. She wore a black strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and complimented every curve immensely. Whoah. With every stride she made her shiny brown hair bounce just above her back. Was it really Claire? My Claire?

Narrator P.O.V

As Claire slowly took the giant scissors she cut the red ribbon making the room boom with applause and was led down the stairs to a long centered table where she took her seat opposite of the glass house memers uncomfortably.

Michaels P.O.V

She was beautiful. She always was but she wasnt..couldnt be thought of as my little sister.

As she descended down the stairs i couldnt help but smile... but then i rememembered one thing that has always been stopping me..Shane.

As i looked to meet his eyes he looked coompletely dazed looking away i knew this would be a long night.

There were about 8 dining tables in the tall room but we sat at the on that centered the room that consisted of kim, Eve, Me, and Oliver and the other side Claire, Amelie, Myrnin and Mayor Morell.

Claires P.O.V

As i sat down highly uncomfortable i noticed i was the last one to do so. This would be a very interesting-

"What is she doing here?" Kim attempted to whisper. But as she said this everyone looked at her wide-eyed. All except Shane and Eve.

"Listen-" I started roughly.

"Now Claire, be nice" Amelie said cooly. "Kim i was attempting to be.. appropriate tonight and not expose your former lies but quite frankly i have had quite enough."

Dabbing her immaculate mouth wih a hankercheif Amelie rose so that the table gave them their undivided attention. And i knew, what was coming next. Oh. Boy.

" You all know that 3 years ago today Claire left but what you all do not know is why -"

"Oh not this again-" Shane said as he started to rise.

"Shutup and sitdown this is something you may need to hear considering you are dating Kim at the time" Amelie fired.

While my stomache sunk.

"-Claire discovered Kim wasplacing cameras throughout The Glass House and when Claire went to tell Eve her bestfriend, Shane her boyfriend and Michael her Landlord no one believed her -"

"Michael believed me" I whispered. But that whisper was heard by everyone and all eyes were on me. I shifted my weight nervously until Amelie nodded for me to continue. "Uhh, Eve asked Kim her side of the story and she said i was framing her because she walked in on me and Myrnin-"

"What?" Myrnin said.

"I know right!" I said laughing. "But anyway" I spoke comfortable now. "Eve didnt believe me, nor.. Shane so i packed my stuff and left-."

" and soon after i did some research because i for one didnt believe Claire had been lying-"

"-oh my gosh i dont need to listen to another minute of this-" Kim spat as she got up and began to walk away.

But something overtook me and before i knew it i was across the table restraining her.

"No, youre gonna listen to what she has to say. Youre gonna listen to how you turned two people i loved, into to people.. i now hate." i said viciously.

"Thankyou Claire. Yes well to cut a long story short Kim lied turning Eve and Shane against Claire. Claire told me of this and i had the glass house inspected when no one was present and found 7 cameras hidden throughought the house meant to be used as blackmail."

"What?" Shane and Eve said in unison.

"Kim my dear do you know that you have commited a crime against Morgan-" Myaor Morell said before Kim's left hand slapped me hard across the face trying to get out of my hold.

Gasps erupted the room. But before i could clutch my face in shock i balled my fist up connecting my fist with her face making her tumble to the floor.i star

"I really wanted to do that" i said shaking my fist from the pain building up. Looking up I noticed all eyes on me in utter shock. "What?" i said innocently.

**Ok. Should I continue? Or is this story a total waste? Be honest!**


	4. House Guest

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Rights To 'The Morganville Vampires Series'.

Chapter 4: House Guest

The room erupted with shouts and whistles as Claire looked into the crowds of eyes all beaming on her. Claire felt giddy and burst into a fit of giggles as the applause came to an end.

Shane's P.O.V

I sat there in the same position I was in not long ago as my present girlfriend was punched in the jaw by my past girlfriend and escorted away. But wait that's not the best part! How about I believed Kim over Claire. Honestly, what is wrong with me? I love Claire and I hope she still loves me because whatever it takes I'm going to get her back.

Claire's P.O.V

Dinner had been a blur after the Kim incident and soon enough dinner came to an end.

"Claire" Amelie said softly as she stood and said her goodbyes.

"Yes Amelie?" I responded.

"You and Michael meet me upstairs in 5 minutes prior to my exit"

And with that she was gone. Five minutes later me and Michael stood up and attempted to gather our things to leave. But as I turned around to face the staircase someone caught my wrist and spun me back around making a gasp escape my lips.

"Claire. We need to talk" Shane said.

"No Shane that's where you're wrong we don't need to talk, about anything." I said as I furiously snatched my arm back from his hold.

Amelie's P.O.V

As Michael and Claire entered the room I could tell something was clearly bothering Claire and I knew that what I was about to tell her would be a depressing addition.

"Claire as you know your living arrangements in Morganville were to be set up 2 weeks before your arrival so it can be properly furbished.. However-"

Claire's P.O.V

However? However? HOWEVER? I Just sat through the dinnner from hell and Amelie has more bad news to add to my pity party? Great.

"It has been very busy in Morganville in preparation for the opening of City Hall and I just remembered to call them today so you will be having to stay at the Glass House unt.-" Amelie finished.

"WHAT THE FU-" Claire shrieked.

"Now Claire I understand you are upset but you will not speak in-" Amelie started sternly.

"Upset? Upset? Im Pissed! I have to room with Shane and Eve!"

"And Claire I understand that" Amelie cooed. "And that's why Michael will not be attending work until you-"

"No" I said softly. " It wouldn't be fair for me to intrude on Micha-"

"I don't mind" Said an enthusiastic Michael.

Michaels P.O.V

This was my first time actually speaking for the night and I cursed myself for my excited overly enthusiastic response I said. Clearing my throat I attempted to make a better response.

" I mean hey, no work for a week and I get to hang out with a beautiful lady, no harm done"

Shit! I just called Claire beautiful I hope nobody caught it.

"Well its settled" Amelie said with a curious grin playing on her lips. " Michael you go where Claire goes, No exceptions."

Claire's P.O.V

With Amelie's last words we got up walked through the empty building and exited through the parking lot. Did Michael really just call me beautiful? I mean I wonder what he meant.. Like my little sister beautiful.. Or the love of my life.. Beautiful. Intrigued by the possibilities I soon was brought back to planet earth as Michael began to speak.

"So what are you driving now-a-days?" Michael said jokingly.

I quickly searched for it then pointed happily in response.

"Whoa" He said

"I know right"

"How?" He said dumbfounded.

"My first check from the agency. Nice huh?" I said as I elbowed hom jokingly.

"Wow, so you're really successful I see" Michael said as we got into the car.

"Was."

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Was. I was successful. I could only leave Morganville for 3 years then I had to return. I had just started my modeling contract last year ending today…. They tried keeping me on, and as much as I wanted to I knew I had to come back… I promised.

"Claire im sorry about what happen.." Michael said as a tear rolled down his cheek. " If only I would have-"

I wiped the tear with the pad of my thumb and smiled.

"Hey." I said soothingly. "Michael don't you ever apologize for that. It wasn't your fault. And Thank you."

"For What?

"For believing in me" I said.

As I spoke the last words I noticed my hand still lied on his cheek and the realization sent a bolt of light through my body and before I knew it he crushed his lips unto mine. The kiss sent bolts of electricity from my toes to my head It felt. Right?

Michaels P.O.V

When she touched me I felt as if I was alive again. I felt as if blood pumped in my veins again and I felt as if my heart would beat any faster it would probably burst through my chest. Pulling away I felt a void, was that possible? Not really sure of my feelings I pulled away and tensed as I looked away. What if she didn't feel the same? Who am I kidding, she still loves Shane. Your best friend!

Claire's P.O.V

After the kiss the rest of the ride to The Glass House was more than awkward. And as I pulled up into the driveway I noticed a fresh coat of paint and a new mailbox but that was about it. As I walked into the Glass House I was immediately comforted by a warm breeze. Which weirdly brought me back to thinking of that kiss with Michael. I mean wow. Honestly, even with Shane I never felt like that.. Was that bad.

"Claire you can set your bags down here if you want to or you can just-" Michael stopped dead in his tracks as he stood in front of the living room.

"Michael why are you-" Now I knew why he had stopped because in the living room was none other than..


	5. House Guest Part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Rights To 'The Morganville Vampire's Series'.

Chapter 5: House Guest Part 2

Claire's P.O.V (Continued)

Amelie. Great! But the fun doesn't stop there pal standing across from her was Shane and Eve. Double great!

"Claire. Michael. It is rather late and portal traveling does take a lot out of me nowadays.. so if you two don't mind I really would like to get this conversation over with" Amelie said.

"Um. Yes of course" I said as she motioned for us to sit down.

"Claire. As you know what Kim did was considered as a crime in Morganville but.."

"But?" I asked in a confused tone not really knowing where this conversation was going because if I remember correctly Amelie only made House visit's on really bad occasions.

"You see, Kim was in the process of committing a crime but since we found the camera's and the evidence was destroyed before she could do anything-"

"There was no crime committed, therefore you cannot hold her" I finished flatly,

"Exactly. I can hold her for tonight but tomorrow she can no longer be detained and will be set free. I am very sorry Claire" And with that she was gone.

Michaels P.O.V

As I looked at Claire I could easily see that she was truly hurt. What could I do? Could I do anything at all?

" Claire I assure you if you don't feel comfortable with Kim living here she doesn't have to"

Suddenly she looked up at me and reaction threw me off, bigtime. Her brown big beautiful eyes were rimmed with tears and enveloped, care, compassion and.. Was that love?

"Michael" She said as she placed her hand on mine. And there it was again I felt whole. I felt loved. And I felt like everything was alright. Could someone do that just by a touch? "You don't have to do that I can tell you guys really hit it off with Kim while I was gone and I couldn't possibly ask you to kick her out. Hey its only two weeks right It'll hopefully be over soon. Goodnight."

And with that she kissed my cheek and took her bags upstairs. She kissed me. I mean she really did. As I touched my cheek it felt as if there were sparkles dancing all over my body until I realized Shane and Eve were still in the exact same places they were in when we walked in. Eve looked.. Well I couldn't really read Eve's expression. But Shane's eye's held pure anger.

As I laid in bed that night I thought of purely Claire. These 2 weeks would definitely… be interesting.

**Ok. So I need help deciding on pairing, Any ideas?**


	6. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Rights To 'The Morganville Vampire Series'.

Chapter 6: Welcome Home.

Narrators P.O.V

As Claire entered Kim's room (her old room) she stood motionless as memories consumed her thought's. She turned around heading to the bathroom and showered hoping the hot water would clear her head. But after about 20 minutes of showering she found herself in the doorway of Kim's room standing still as stone.

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't bring myself to do it I just couldn't. I accepted living here for two weeks. I accepted living here with Kim for two weeks.

But living in Kim's room, my previous room. That's just one thing I couldn't accept. Closing Kim's door I quickly let out a shaky sigh put my luggage in the secret room and retreated to the living room where I curled up on the couch. I didn't really realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes and soon after I was left dreaming of my life…before Morganville.

Michael's P.O.V

I was awoken by a loud thump sending me sitting straight up.

"Claire" I whispered softly.

And before I knew it I was down the stairs only to be greeted by utter silence. I turned the light on in the living room and saw someone. No. Claire lying on the floor. As I took a moment to let the image sink into my brain I realized she was sleeping on the couch and she must have fell. But why? Why was she sleeping on the couch when she could have slept in.. Oh. Oh! Why didn't I think about that living here with Shane, Eve and Kim is enough but sleep in Kim's bed.. Her previous bed must have been pure torcher. Without another thought I picked Claire up and carried her to my room. After lying her down I looked at her and softly brushed a stray her from her face, she was beautiful and whether Shane liked it or not I needed her.. I wanted her.. And I'm not going to give up unless she personally ask's me too. And without another word I walked out of my room headed to the living room but before I closed my door I said the words I hoped to say one day when she was awake.

"I love you Claire Danvers" I whispered and walked out into the hall but before I could walk down the first steps of the staircase I heard 5 hushed words. "I Love you too Michael".

Stopping in my tracks I quickly ran back at vampire speed to see if she was awake. But she was still asleep. I turned back to proceed down the stairs hoping, praying and pleading this wasn't a dream.

Claire's P.O.V

Waking up I smiled at the simple delight that consumed me I had the most wonderful dream last night, and if you dreamed about Michael Glass telling you he loved you.. you would be delighted also. Am I right or am I right? Yawning I quickly flipped the black bedding sheets from over me and rose to my feet.. Wait.. Why do I have black bedding sheets when I fell asleep on the.. And why am I not on the couch.. Looking around realization hit me I wasn't downstairs on the couch.. I was in the bed of Michael Glass. Meaning.. Meaning.. That was no dream.

Practically running out of the room I ran right into a solid figure smacking me down hard against the wooden floor. Opening my eyes…

**Ok no more Cliff hangers guys.. I promise. Just read the next chapter.**


	7. Welcome Home Part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Rights To 'The Morganville Vampire Series'.

Chapter 7: Welcome Home Part 2

Claire's P.O.V

Opening my eyes.. I was greeted by none other then Shane Collins. Staring into his deep hazel eyes I remembered why I fell in love with Shane Collins, he was sweet, kind.. Wait what am I doing. What am I doing. This is the guy who practically ripped my heart out and handed it to me on a pop tart. This is the guy who chose that.. that skank Kim over me. Without trust there couldn't have been love in the first place.

" Can you get up please?" I practically squeaked.

"Oh. Sorry." He said standing up holding out a hand to help me up.

" I can get up myself" I said coldly as I got up to a standing position.

"So?" he asked awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck. "Claire I really need to talk to-"

" Claire I cant make up my mind do you want Sausage or Baco- .Oh. Sorry" Michael said as he turned the corner with both in hand.

"No it's fine we're done here" I said as I walked down the stairs to follow.

"Thanks' for that" I said with a sly grin on my face.

"For what?" He asked innocently looking up from the frying pan.

" Michael. We both know you being a Vampire you heard that conversation before even attempting to walk up the stairs" I said as he handed me a plate.

"Well" He chuckled. "You're welcome"

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today" I said with glee trying to lighten the mood.

"Claire!" He screamed as he stopped eating with an astonished expression on his face.

"Michael? " I said sweetly. Causing us both to erupt in laughter for what seemed like hours. When we finally composed ourselves we were still holding our aching stomach's from the obvious override of laughter.

"I cant believe you still watch Phineas and Ferb"

"Well actually that show is very entertaining- Wait.. How do you know I was even- Michael! Oh My God. You watch Phin-" my last words were muffled by Michaels hand. Immediately I realized how close he was to my face.. And how beautiful his deep big blue eyes were, I mean I could practically stare at them for hours and nothing besides us would matter because I'd have him, and he'd have me.

The doorbell quickly sent me and Michael out of our trance and I realized it would only be one person. Kim. As Michael took his hand from my mouth he gave me a forced smile and tilted my chin up so I could meet his eyes, he scanned my face for a moment then gave me a reassuring smile,

"Hey. It's going to be alright. What else could possibly go wrong?" He said as he went to answer the door.

"Everything" I whispered before turning back to my now cold breakfast.


	8. Welcome Home Part 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Right's To 'The Morganville Vampire's Series'.

Chapter 8: Welcome Home Part 3

Michael's P.O.V

"Hey. It's going to be alright. \ what else could possibly go wrong?" I said as I walked toward the kitchen door. But right before I turned the corner I heard her hushed response.

"Everything"

Opening the door I was greeted by the one and only, Kim. She was still of course in last night's attire a blue dress that looked 2 sizes to small.

"Hey Michael" She said… trying to sound.. Seductive? I guess.

" Uh. Kim…Hi" I said clearing my throat.

"Well.. Umm.. I'd really love to stand outside and have small talk but I'm really hungry" She said sarcastically as she zoomed past me heading toward the kitchen. By this time Shane and Eve were already downstairs watching whatever was on t.v.

"Oh, hey Shane" She said sweetly as she kissed him on the lips but before he could protest Claire came out of the kitchen but no one noticed.. Not even me until she said something not even I would have expected for her to say.

Claire's P.O.V

"-and the skank of the year award goes too…" I thought to myself, or that's what I thought. Until I noticed everyone was looking at me in amazement. "..I said that out loud didn't I?" after those word's Shane, Michael and Eve boomed with laughter in Unison.

"Guy's that's not funny" Kim spat making them laugh harder. " And what is this Bitch doing here in the first place?" This time when she spoke it was pure silence. As I looked Kim over I noticed she had on a really tacky shoes. They were blue and wait.. Were those Velcro straps? But that wasn't the worst part her dress looked so tight I didn't even know how she could breathe in such a contraption, and then I saw it.

"Whoa" I said in fake shock with my hand to my mouth. " I'm really sorry about your face"

Michael's P.O.V

As I heard Claire make a comment about Kim's face I quickly gave her a one over and there it was.

Claire's P.O.V

"That's a badass Shiner, hurts huh?" Shane said sarcastically while giving me a sly wink.

Then I remembered, I remembered it like it was yesterday. Cliché yes I know but seriously. The story went a little something like this. I walked in this exact room after Monica- Earth to Claire! Earth to Claire I thought trying to talk some sense into myself before i went down memory lane.

" Kim! Claire was here longer than you and she would still be here if you wouldn't have lied on her so you really don't have a say in who stay's here or not" Michael said clearly annoyed.

"Whatever and she cant use my room even though I don't really use it" Kim stated slyly giving Shane a nudge.

" Give it a rest Kim" Shane said exasperated. " This-" he said pointing to them. "-Isn't working, you lied to me- to lied to us, and you made me betray somebody I cared deeply for.. Im sorry.. You know what screw that I'm not sorry"

"Umm. Michael?" I said in a small voice. " I would actually feel uncomfortable sleeping in her room anyways.. I can sleep on the couch I really don't-"

" I know Claire, I know you don't mind because you're too much of a good person to mind. We.. They betrayed you and I can only imagine how you feel having the people you trust, the people.. You love betray you and treat you as if you're nothing... But I wont stand for you to sleep on the couch like some outsider, because you're not Claire. In the end she is." he said coldly pointing to Kim. And with that he walked to his room and slammed his door. As I followed behind him up the stairs I could hear faint word's being shared beneath me but that didn't matter. They didn't matter. I needed to talk to Michael and this was my chance.

Michael's P.O.V

After about 45 seconds in my room I felt so childish storming up to my room like that I mean who was I anyways, Shane? Pulling me back to reality I heard a faint knock on my door. Opening the door I was ready to send Kim, Shane or Eve away in a not so pleasant manner. But instead I was greeted by Claire.

"Can I?" she said motioning to come in.

"Oh sure" I said as she walked past me.

"I'm sorry" She said as she began pacing. I could tell she was nervous, But.. Why?

"No, I'm sorry. Really I shouldn't have been acting so childish in the first place." I said reassuringly. "But I do still feel strongly about what I said Claire, I really don't feel comfortable-"

"I know." She said. "But I just don't feel comfortable staying in her room." There was a silence until she spoke again. "Can we just.. You know.. Maybe talk about this later"

"Sure"

"So.." She started.

"What is it.. Come on I can tell something's on your mind Claire" I said seriously.

" Um.. Ok. Well I had this really strange dream.. And uh.. In this dream.. You.."

" I did what exactly?" I said nonchalantly.

"Well.." She trailed.

"Claire?" I said in anticipation.

"Well-"

"Claire!" I screeched.

"You told me you loved me!" She replied nearly yelling. But just as she said those words her hand flew over her mouth as if she was trying to put the word's back in. "Was it a dream Michael? Or did you really say it."

What was I going to do? Tell her I love her and ask for her hand in marriage? No it didn't work like that I couldn't tell her how I felt I just couldn't. Even though she felt the same I felt like a coward my palms were sweaty, butterflies rose in my stomach and my mouth was drying out. Why was I so nervous? And more importantly what was I supposed to do?

"It was a dream" I blurted nervously.

"And the kiss.." She said "Was that a mistake?" She asked hopeful.

I yearned to look in her eyes but I knew If I did she would see how I loved her.. How I needed her.

"Yes" I said coolly looking at the wall.

"Ok" She said sounding hurt. "Um I'm going to go get some fresh air I'll be right back" At how she sounded now I could tell she was fighting tears and without another word she got up and left.

Claire's P.O.V

How could I have been so stupid? I thought as I ran out of the Glass house. Michael is this nice, sensitive, stunning put together guy and I'm just.. Those were the last thought's I remember before I blacked out.

Dylan's P.O.V

Walking to Eve's house I continued to recite to myself how I was planning to break up with her. Harsh I know but… hey.

"It's not me it's you.. It's not you it's me.. I just need some space.. It's over!" Why is this so hard to do I thought to myself. I mean at first it was fun.. But now it's.. just.. Boring.. I feel like it's a chore being around her and now since she started this whole 'I love you' thing it's even harder. I mean I'm a nice guy but I've been putting up with Eve for years. I just.. Ughh. Suddenly a figure caught my eye sending me out of thought. It was a girl.. No a woman probably in about her twenties she was running but I could tell something was on her mind because she looked so.. Distant. Then in the blink of an eye something.. Someone knocked her down and looking at the force they put on her I'd bet it was a Vampire. Before I could even mentally object I was over there in less than a second beating up the vampire bad enough so I could get the girl out of there. Picking her up I soon realized how fragile and innocent she looked. As I mouth watering scent overtook me I soon realized blood pouring from a gash in the back of her head and without another thought I ran as fast as I could to hospital with her in my arms. I don't know why or how I resisted draining that girl but I'd just met her and oddly I felt like I knew her so well.

Shane's P.O.V

It's been hour's since Claire stormed out of the door I'm not sure what happened but I do know it had something to do with Michael. As I barged into his room I noticed him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

" Yo, what the fuck did you say to Claire?"

"I'm sorry Shane but I don't think that's any of your business considering you're dating the bitch that ruined her life" I said and saw him wince at the hate in my voice.

"Well you know what Michael I think it does have something to do with me considering she left hour's ago and hasn't come back"

"What are you talking about?" I said bored with the conversation as I swung my legs off of the bed.

"Claire" He screamed. "She left this morning around 12 it's now 10:30 P.M, so I want to know what you said to her!" Shane spat.

"Listen I've been in my room all morning and I can hear her now as we speak crying in the next room so-" But then I realized something.. The next room was Eve's room. Without another word I zoomed into Eve's room to find Eve bawling her eye's out. Fuck.

Eve's P.O.V

Why. Was all I thought for countless hours. I was in my room writing in my diary when my phone began to ring. Of course it was Dylan's ring tone so I jumped over to my phone like a ninja trying to get it before he hung up. After a while of useless rambling I stopped him and asked him what was wrong and then… he broke up with me. Just thinking of it I started to bawl louder until Michael burst into my room with a worried expression and that's when it hit me.. I wasn't meant to be with Dylan.. I was meant to be with Michael.

Michael's P.O.V

Before eve could object from me barging in her room I quickly slammed it opened a portal and stepped through leaving a screaming Shane behind.

Dylan's P.O.V

"Mr. Dylan Shaw?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes that's me" I said anxiously.

"Hello I'm and well the girl you brought in a while ago is ok. She just has a little head trauma she's in room 4B and you can take her home today after we run some test. Excuse me for just amoment."

"But I don't know-" but before I could finish he was already being wisped away by a nurse.

After about 3 hour's of waiting it was 1:30 A.M and I presumed they would be done with test. Walking to 4B it felt like my stomach was doing summersault's 'Breathe Dylan, breathe' I thought to myself why was I saw nervous anyway?

Claire's P.O.V

As my eyes fluttered open a doctor soon came in smelling of sterilized tools and powdered gloves.

"Hello Ms. Danver's I would say nice to see you again but that would be false under such circumstances." he chuckled. " You were attacked this morning by a Rogue vampire-"

"Yea I remember, but.. Umm-"

"How'd you get away without any protection? Well I'm not really sure who he is but someone took interest in you and spared your life." He said as he looked at his beeping pager. "Sorry I have to go, you can be released today but we have to run some test…. And Claire if I was you I'd get some protection" And with those word's he was gone.

After all the test were over I started to get dressed in what I was wearing before I was put in the hospital as I started to pull my shirt over my head I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"God! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were-" I realized it was a man. Was it the man who saved me.

"Um no its ok" I said as I continued to pull the shirt over my head. " I was actually just finishing it up" I stated then realized I had a huge blood stain on the hem of my shirt.

"Oh.. Ok" He said as he turned to face me and when he did I took in everything about him he had dark brown hair similar to mines but his was more curled and healthy the kind of hair the Abercrombie models have the kind you just want to run your hand through. And his eyes he had the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen.

Dylan's P.O.V

Looking at her I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was hand's down the most stunning creature I had ever seen. She had breathtaking big hazel eyes that you could stare into all day and long brown shiny hair that rippled just beneath her shoulders and even though she just had on sweat pants and a fitted shirt I still found her absolutely gorgeous.

"Ehem.. I'm Dylan" I said holding my hand out.

"Claire- Claire Danver's" She said giving me a heartbreaking smile. "Um, did you- um- you know-"

"Save you? Well yeah" I said shyly sticking my hand's in my pocket's and in the blink of an eye hand's were around my neck embracing me.

"Thank You so much. I mean I'm usually not that careless. I mean how could I repay you I have money.. You name the price I'll -"

"No it's fine I insist… well on second maybe a date.. I mean I did save your life and all" I said jokingly.

"Uh. Well I don't think that's a good idea. I mean-"

"Come on." I pleaded jokingly.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Okay" She said.

"Alright" I said happily. Tomorrow night? 6-ish?"

"Deal"

Michael's P.O.V

As I entered Amelie's office after searching Morganville for Claire I noticed 3 hours had passed and it was now about 1:52 A.M with this in mind I burst through Amelie's door's only to find her sitting in an expected state.

"Michael, I thought you'd come hour's ago, what took you?"

"Amelie. Amelie Claire's gone" I said on the verge of insanity. " She was upset and then she left it was early- I think she was crying- and Shane- Shane told me-"

"I know" She said not bothering to look up from what she was reading.

"-And then I went and heard crying- Eve it was Eve- So I..- Wait.." I thought. "You know?" I screeched.

"Yes. Now may you sit down and stop screaming like a mad man" She said.

"Claire was attacked by a rogue vampire because he was under the impression she was unprotected. Now that is a mistake on my part. But her running out of the house alone, is however a mistake on your part Michael." Amelie said pointedly. "Luckily one of Morganville's very celebrated Vampire's were in the range of her sparing her life. He took her to the hospital where she was enlisted in the ICU being treated for Head Trauma and she actually-" She said while looking at her watch. "-should be taking the portal back to the Glass House as we speak"

"Thank god" I finally said. Honestly today, these 3 or 4 hours I realized Claire was gone has been the most dreadful hour's of my life and that's when I realized I have to tell her how I feel, she deserves a right to know and hopefully she feel's the same way.

"Thank god is correct Michael. Claire's life could have been taken just like this" She said snapping her finger's. "She's strong, yes. But she's only human. And any more of your slip-up's and precautions are going to have to be taken. "

"Yes Ma'am" I said, because this side of Amelie scared even me.

Getting up to open the portal back to the Glass House I breathed a shaky breath of relief.

Shane's P.O.V

Pacing back and forth in front of the door I started to think to myself Claire's been gone for what over 12 hours and what Michael didn't even notice until I told him and then he wanted to go and play Superman. He's supposed to be watching her for god's sake. Jesus.

You know what I bet I could do a better job doing something as simple as that. But Claire, Claire could be hurt, dead she could even be full blown Vamp. Sighing I sat down and rubbed the back of my neck. I'm not mad at Michael.. I'm mad at myself for letting Claire go all those years back. Deep down I knew she was telling the truth.. I knew Claire would never do something as outrageous as cheat on me with her crazy boss. But I let her go. I told her I didn't love her and I let her go hoping she'd be better off, happy with someone normal, someone without a crazy vamp hunter dad or a dead little sister or a 'suicidal mom'. But in the end, I didn't just break her heart I broke mines too, and if she came back tonight alive whether she was a bloodsucker or not.. I'd fix thing's. I'd try to fix thing's until she forgives me and we can be.. Together again.

_"Ding-Dong"_ The doorbell chimed.

**Ok. I know I promised about the cliff hangers, but it's just so fun!**


	9. Hello's and Goodbye's

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Right's To 'The Morganville Vampire's Series'.

Chapter 9: Hello's and Goodbye's

"_Ding Dong_" The doorbell chimed.

Shane's P.O.V

Sprinting to the door Shane opened it without even asking who it was.

Opening the door he saw absolutely nothing it was pitch black outside which meant a vampire rung the bell because in Morganville it isn't very smart for a human to play ding dong ditch. But looking down he saw a manila envelope reading _Claire Danvers_.

Claire's P.O.V

As Claire stepped through the portal of the Glass House she watched how it zapped close. Walking away she heard the portal open again and Michael stepped out.

"Claire!" Michael yelled enthusiastically running to capture her in a hug.

"Ow! Michael. Vampire strength plus puny human equals broken bones" I said between giggles.

"Oh right sorry. God what happened to your head, is that blood. Claire who's Blood is-" Michael started.

"Claire!" Shane yelped scooping me up in a hug. "Oh my god is that blood? Claire what-"

"Guys breathe, relax. Ok yes this is my blood. This morning I was attacked by rogue vampire because he didn't know I was under Amelie's protection but this guy saved me and took me to the hospital." I said flatly. "And I have a date with him tomorrow" I said under my breath but Michael was a vampire, let's just hope he didn't catch that.

"A what?" Michael and Shane screeched at the same time.

"A date. When two people go out-" I said sarcastically.

"I know what it is Claire but-" Shane started.

"Maybe you're just moving a little fast" Michael finished as Shane agreed.

"Excuse me?" Claire roared in utter disbelief. "So I cant enjoy myself but you guy's can? Michael why are you even upset about this when you made it very clear on our relationship this morning. And Shane- God Shane! What since I'm back in town you think you can break my heart all over again? Well im sorry it doesn't work like that" I said calmly.. And with that I went upstairs took a shower and fell into a well earned sleep on the couch of the secret room.

Eve's P.O.V

As I heard every single word Claire said I realized she was absolutely right. As tears welled up in my eyes I realized what a mistake I made in not believing her a mistake that she may never forgive.

Michael's P.O.V

Me and Shane stood in that exact spot for about an hour until he mumbled something along the lines of 'Goodnight'. But it wasn't a good night at all I just ruined any chances I had with Claire and for what? Because I was jealous? I cant think straight I just know I had to be supportive of the decisions she made because If I loved her.. Which I did.. I'd let her go.. And if she came back.. She truly loved me to.

Shane's P.O.V

The next morning I awoke with dampened pillows. I never knew she would think about me as much as she said she did and honestly I never knew she truly loved me. But it wasn't Kim who ended us.. It was me.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up the next day around 3 P.M. feeling wonderfully rested. I was still pretty upset about last night but I was mostly excited for my date tonight. Gathering my toothbrush and hair products I pressed the button to the secret door unlocking it and stepped out to close it back. As my fist clenched to knock on the bathroom door It was quickly jerked opened. As steam escaped the bathroom I realized Michael was stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel. Whoah, talk about abs.

"Uhh" I said as my eyes absentmindedly scrolled over his body meeting his gaze and a knowingly grin. "Sorry I needed the bathroom.. I'll just.."

"No!" He said throwing his hands at a halting position. "I'm- I'm done here" He said clearing his throat. "About last night, I'm sorry. I honestly am, I guess I was little stressed out about you being missing and-" He rambled.

"It's ok Michael" I stated.. "But uh… if you're done... You mind if I could get in there.?" I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh right. Sorry, no problem" He said as he headed to his room.

After a washing my face and brushing my teeth I took my daily vitamins and went downstairs for breakfast. Walking into the living room with orange juice and two slices of toast I saw a manila envelope on the table addressed to Claire Danver's in Amelie's hand writing. Well.. My name is Claire Danvers.. So without hesitation I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a bracelet.

_My dearest Claire,_

_You have my deepest apologies for not giving this to you before hand. However, Your housing will still take the two weeks as promised. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you but do understand, Time heals all._

Examining the bracelet I noticed it looked exactly how I remembered it. But how could one small bracelet protect something as valuable as a human life. Pushing the bracelet on my wrist it clinked adjusting itself firmly. Finishing up my breakfast I watched some T.V then dumped the remaining crumbs in the garbage. I went over to the sink washed my cup and plate.

Slumping back on the couch I noticed how quiet it had been, I knew Kim was over at a 'friends' house. But what was everyone else doing? Looking at my watch I quickly realized I had a hour to get ready sprinting to the secret room I quickly gathered some clothes and my hair curler then ran off to the bathroom.

Michael's P.O.V

As I walked to my room fishing through my drawers trying to find something to where I heard faint snores from Eve's room and I think a T.V from Shane's. Pulling out a white v- neck top I shuffled my closet until I found khaki cargos. After I pulled them on I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of how I was going to get Claire back.

Claire's P.O.V

I pulled on Jeans shorts, a graphic tee with the word's 'Abercrombie' written on the front which made me think of how Dylan looked just like one of there models. Worming my feet into navy blue converse I curled my hair and let It ripple in deep waves past my shoulder. As I heard the doorbell sound curiosity led me into the hall way Michael and Shane curiously following. As I walked down the stairs I eyed my watch to see I had 20 minutes left before I had to meet Dylan at the theater, but there he was at the door handing Eve a box of.. Clothes I think.

"Dylan?" I said.

"Claire? You- You look great but Umm- Why are you-" Dylan stammered.

"It's complicated" I said. "But hey, how do you know Eve?" I asked quizzically.

"How do you know Dylan?" Eve stuttered out.

"Uhh, he's the guy who saved me, we were going on a-" I started nervously.

"Shit!" Michael and Shane said in unison wide eyed.

Who am I pairing? I need opinions or I'm going to have to do something insane like pull names out of a hat. Thanks' for reading.


	10. Old Times

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nor Share Any Right's To The Morganville Vampire's Series.

Chapter 10: Old Time's

_Flashback_

_Claire's P.O.V_

_"Dylan?" I said._

_"Claire? You- You look great but Umm- Why are you-" Dylan stammered._

_"It's complicated" I said. "But hey, how do you know Eve?" I asked quizzically._

"_How do you know Dylan?" Eve stuttered out._

_"Ughh, he's the guy who saved me, we were going on a-" I started nervously._

_"Shit!" Michael and Shane said in unison wide eyed._

_Flashback End_

"Uhh.." Shane started. "He's here to.. Uhh.. Take me and Claire on a date. Well.. Yeah! He's here to escort us on the date. He's basically Claire's bodyguard since what happened yesterday." Shane said nodding followed by a nervous chuckle.

Wow he was weird. But wait.. Did he just say I was going on a date with him? And Dylans not my bodygaurd,Michael is. Before I could mentally answer a hand was over my mouth escorting me to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE?" I screeched.

"Claire. Claire. Listen. Do you know who that is?" Shane asked.

"Yea his names Dylan.." I said flatly leaving the sentence hanging.

"Yes. But no. That's Eve's ex boyfriend. The one she dumped Michael for.. And the one who dumped her for you" Shane stated blandly. But just as the word's began to sink in the kitchen door came swinging open.

"What the Fuck!" Michael said in a hushed tone. "What was that about Shane? Dragging Claire off like some maniac. Oh yeah way to be subtle."

"Dude. That's Eve's Ex! Did you not recognize him?" Shane asked.

'I did. But. Ex?" Michael asked obviously thrown off.

"Yup, he dumped her yesterday"

"Yesterday?" Michael asked. "So that would mean.."

"Yup.. He dumped Eve.. For Claire" Shane said clearly not happy.

And then all eyes were on me and this is when I noticed tears were on the verge of drying on my cheeks and fresh ones began to roll down. As Michael began to approach me I held my hand up keeping him at arm's length and looked down. Clearing my throat I wiped my tears and put on the best game face I could come up with.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked coldly. "I may not have a standing relationship with Eve at the moment but I wont lie to her.." I said, but lowered my voice to finish my sentence. "But I don't want to hurt her either"

"..So we don't tell her" Shane said in a knowingly tone.

Michael's P.O.V

"I wont lie" Claire said.

But as I looked In her eyes I could tell she still cared about Eve. I could see she didn't want to hurt Eve and honestly that's just how Claire is. Always thinking about others before herself. but I could also tell this person who was speaking wasn't Claire. Well it was Claire.. Because Claire wasn't a liar.. But when it came to Eve.. When it came to people on the whole she would do just about anything to protect someone.

"Claire" I said pleadingly. " I know this is a lot.. But I actually agree.. You care about Eve and I can tell you do.. Just go along with the fake date tonight and in a few weeks when she's gotten over Dylan we can tell her. Please."

I didn't think it would hurt this much until I actually said it, and when I did I felt my heart drop.

As Claire's eyes bore into mine I could tell she was trying to see what I truly felt. So I did my best to shield my emotion. As she looked away with a grim look on her face and tears on the rim of her eyes. I could tell I succeeded.

"Is-is that what you want Michael?" She asked still looking at the floor.

"Yes." I said clearing my throat. "it would be best for Eve" I said clearly stressing 'For Eve'

Moment's later Eve stuck her head through the door.

"House meeting, now!"

Claire's P.O.V

As I sat awkwardly in between Shane and Michael I could feel them immediately begin to relax.

"Eve" I started. " There's something I need to tell you"

"No, Claire Bear me first. I should have believed you those years back. I don't know why but I guess I really wanted to fit in with Kim be accepted I guess.. I don't know why.. But what I'm trying to say is that-" Eve started hesitantly.

"I forgive you" I said.

"Really?" She asked in astonishment.

I looked into her eye's and smiled.

"Really" I confirmed.

And before I knew it she was across the room enveloping me in a hug.

"See that's why I love you Claire. God! I've missed you so much, we have so much to talk about.. Oh.. I'm sorry I'm rambling what did you want to talk about?" She asked while letting me out of the hug.

Did I really want to break her heart when I can save her tear's and heartbreak by just keeping quiet. Looking to Michael then Shane I quickly made a decision that hopefully wouldn't end up biting me in the butt. Throwing my head in my lap my hair fell over my face in a smooth motion. Closing my eyes tight i took a deep breath for what i was about to do.

"Nevermind" I stuttered out as I stood up flicking my hair back in the process. "I'm sleepy I'm going to head upstairs' for a while"

"K. Sweet dreams Claire Bear"

" Thanks" I snorted ironically.

_Later That Night_

As the thunder roared outside I tossed and turned until I realized it was a lost cause I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. As I pulled the covers from over my head I continuously flicked the light switch praying that the storm didn't knock the power out.. But it did. Slipping on pajama short's and a 'Rolling Stones' T -Shirt I hopelessly patted an array of smooth surfaces before finding the switch to open the door to the secret room's exit. Good thing that didn't require electricity.

"Guy's?" I called out in hope of an answer.

"Down here CB" Eve called.

As I descended down the stairs I noticed an array of candles making the room glow and a very angry Shane.

"What happened to him?" I asked pointing to Shane.

'Oh Shane. He was in zombie killer mode when the power cut." Eve replied. "Hey. Oh My God! Guys I have the perfect game" Eve said looking up enthusiastically from a magazine. "Come! Come!"

As every body sat in a precise circle she squeaked in glee.

"Eve. What exactly are we playing?" I asked.

"Truth or dare." She replied happily.

**A/N: **

**Was it good? Bad?**

**Are you sad? Mad?**

**Who would you like to see end up together?**

**What are some thing's you would like to see happen? **

**How am I doing?**

**Your opinion count's!**


	11. Dare Ya

Claires P.O.V.

Crap. Crap. Crappedy. Crap. Crap!

"Ehh, Eve. I.." I started nervously.

"Aww come on please CB" Eve pleaded with a pout.

What the hell. Might as well go out with a bang I thought solemly.

"Fine" I stuttered.

"Eeep" Eve squeled. "Okay, Shane you start "  
>Looking at Shane I could already tell he was up to no good with the mischevious glint in his I knew immedietly I would regret this.<p>

"Okay.." Shane said smiling mischeviously."Eve, I dare you to kiss Michael"

A noticeable intake of air was taken and I didn't have to look up from my lap to know it was Michael. Bad idea Shane. Really really bad idea. But...If Michael did'nt have feelings for me lets see if he harbored feelings for Eve. With a pained sigh I looked Michael straight in the eye and allowed an unspoken understanding float between us. _This is it. This is my closure._

With a clearing of her throat Eve must have sensed the awkward turn of events and quickly gave a confused laugh.

"Okie dokie lets get this over with Mikey" Eve cheered. And to my complete horror she pulled Michael in for an excruciatingly long kiss. But it didnt start out that way.. No. Eve went in for a peck. Michael was the one who pulled her neck to deepen it. I hung my head in agony. I could have died. Right then. Right there. I. Could. Have . Died.

Pulling apart with a gasp Eve breathlessly whispered to Michael that it was his turn.

"Shane" Michael said coldly. "Thruth or Dare"

"Truth" Shane said smugly. Until he saw Michaels eyes light up. "No, I mean dare, dare!.. oh shit. I dont know." He whispered more to himself tha anyone else.

"Truth or dare" Michael roared impatiently.

"Dare" Shane said. Obviously wanting to do anything but tell the truth I thought with an ironic snort.

"I dare you to tell everyone how you spent the night... the night Claire left." Michael whispered.

"Michael" Shane said angrily.

"TELL HER" Michael roared.

Silence.

"I.." Shane started. "Claire.. I.. I had sex with Kim"

Shane. The guy I loved, my first love. Kicked me out and less than 3 hours later is seducing the girl who caused all of this. And Michael how dare he make a show out of kissing Eve to rub it in my face just how undesireable I was to him. Jesus. What was i thinking trying to befriend them again. Forgiving them is already hard enough. I cant go through this again. I wouldnt. I'm not that stupid teenager anymore. And thee sooner they realized this, the better.

Looking up I let all the pain, all the suffering and all the hurt float over my face in one solid movement and then just like that I pushed it away. I refused to let anymore of this built up animosity ruin my life. Fuck them. And in a flicker of motion the house came to life with light and the t.v. flickered on to a Xbox starting up screen. Wonderful timing.

"As fun as this was.." I started sarcastically. "I have to go see Amelie about my living arangements. I thought I could handle it but.. I'll be out of your hair by morning" And with that i turned around opened a portal and walked straight through before anyone could respond and just like 3 years ago, once the portal closed. I let the tears fall.


End file.
